A Snowy Christmas
by Atomshipping
Summary: "It's Christmas at Marlinspike Hall, but what does this mean for Snowy?" A Christmas gift for a dear friend.


**So, on tumblr, we did a secret santa event in the Tintin fandom. This is part of my Secret Santa gift, but I also need to post my fics more (oops) so I put it up here, too! Merry Christmas, Kady, you're the best!**

* * *

So it's Christmas. Tintin kicked me out of his room because he "didn't want me messing up the presents." It would be a lie to say I'm a little miffed, because I am in fact rather annoyed. As revenge, I've spent the day running like a madman through the manor and barking at his door. That's what he gets for locking me out! The nerve of him!

The Captain is loudly singing somewhere downstairs. Probably in the living room. He's drunk already and it's only 8 in the morning. He probably should have given me some whiskey, that would have kept him sober long enough for us to enjoy the holiday! Well, for Tintin to not be annoyed with him and for me to be _really_ happy. And drunk. Right now I think he's singing "Carol of the Bells." It's hard to tell when he's that drunk.

After another half hour of Tintin keeping me out of his room, I've given up. I feel terrible, I just want my Tintin! He's probably done with presents for the Captain and is onto Nestor or Uncle Cuthbert. I bet he didn't get me anything. No one ever thinks of the dog. I think the Captain is onto a strange version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas," I know it's certainly not the normal one, I think he said something about Rastablahblahblah's giant nose. Normally, I'd join him, but right now I'm too upset. The cat walks by and I don't even bark at her.

'What is the matter, Snowy?' she mews.

'Tintin won't let me in his room, and I want to be with him. I don't like being separated from Tintin. Usually that's bad,' I sigh.

'He's wrapping presents. I might have ruined that for you. I ate ribbon he was using and threw it up. Merry Christmas, little ginger!' she purrs in amusement at her own story.

I chuckle a little. 'Well done. I bet Nestor loved that.'

'Oh, certainly,' she replied. 'He was overjoyed.'

I laugh a little more now. Poor Nestor. Maybe he does deserve everything Tintin got for him. He puts up with the cat and me, after all.

The cat stands up. 'Well, I have a Captain to be with. He's getting more intoxicated by the minute, if little Tintin won't stop him, I will.' She stands again and starts to walk off. But, before she does so, she gives me one quick lick on the head. Before I can voice my disgust, she speaks up again. 'He'll be out soon, kiddo.'

She's right. He'll be out soon. Then I can be with him.

A few more hours pass- _Tintin how many presents are you wrapping in there?-_ and I'm still alone. Nestor has been busy and hasn't stopped to pet me. Captain Haddock is still singing drunkenly. One of those funny detectives, I have no idea which, tripped over me twice. It may have been both of them different times, I don't know. You never know with those two.

Finally, though, Tintin emerges. Of course, as only to be expected from Tintin, the gifts are wrapped beautifully. The paper is shiny and some have ribbons tied neatly over them- not all of them do, I'm assuming he stopped using ribbon after the cat puked everywhere. There are so many of them! There's one thing for sure, Tintin sure treats his friends right! I'm a little proud of my Tintin!

"Hello, Snowy!" He grins, bending down to scratch my head. I lean into the scratches. It feels so good to be scratched!

"Mr. Tintin, sir, Mr. Wang called. He said he got the packages and wanted to thank you profusely for the gifts," Nestor says, poking his head out from behind a wall.

"I'll call him sometime later, I'm glad they liked them!" Tintin grins.

'Oh, so you get them gifts, but not me? I see how it is,' I bark.

Tintin just smiles and laughs at me, he doesn't know what I'm saying. "I'll play later, Snowy. It's time to open presents!"

I sit up and watch Tintin and Nestor carry the presents to the tree. 'The Wangs don't even celebrate Christmas!' I shout.

I slip back down to my tummy with a 'Harrumph!' Darn it, Tintin. Darn it. Fine, I'll fume here instead of with you guys, see if I care.

It's not long until Tintin calls my name from downstairs. "Snowy! Come here, boy!"

'I'm coming, I'm coming,' I mutter, making sure to take my time as I wander downstairs. Finally, I saunter up to him. 'You called?'

"Look, boy, I got you something!" From behind his back, he pulls out the biggest bone I have ever seen! I feel my ears shoot up and I jump around in excitement.

'Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!' I yap, then I bark without really saying anything, just making happy noises at my gift.

He sets the bone on the ground, which I happily begin to chew. I can feel my tail hitting my sides as it wags! This is the best gift ever!

Tintin scratches behind my ear again. "Merry Christmas, Snowy! I love you!"

I jump up, joy overpowering me. I lick his face all over and yap louder. 'I love you, too, Tintin! Merry Christmas!'


End file.
